nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Klingon Mage
Builder Resources To Do List Ok, starting to get a feel for this whole wiki system. Tips listed below noted, logged, and much appreciated. Now, to work! Some ideas I've had, and yes I've aired some of these elsewhere as well, but wanted to get them all together in one place where other interested contributors could look em over. *Make the main page category for the toolset, et al, into a simple Builder Resources **Toolset goes under Builder Resources **Builder How-To and any FAQ's also go under BR **Any future entries regarding the CEP, PRC, and other popular community add-ons also subcat off BR ***Or maybe a subcat off BR named Community Created Custom Content (that's alliterate, isn't it?) *What about how-to's for creating your own custom content (VERY difficult to find this sort of info in the forums) *If something is covered in sufficient detail on another site (i.e. NWNLexicon for scripting) then how much detail is desirable in the wiki, vs. simply linking the other site with a brief explanation of what can be found there (see NWNScript for example of this approach.) Klingon Mage 08:48, 29 Sep 2005 (PDT) HcR Doc Project In a spirit of cooperation with the wishes of the current developers of the HcR, I am no longer actively pursuing documentation of the add-on. Anyone interested in receiving all materials, such as they are, that I had accumulated prior to this decision may have them by providing me with an email address. Firefox search plugin *Hey, buddy, I wanted to make your search plugin available for download. Did you get a chance to make a zip file that includes a readme file with install instructions? I think it's a great tool and use it often. -- Austicke 22:54, 29 Nov 2005 (PST) *I haven't yet but I can do so, I suppose. Do you still have the zip file I sent you? If so, I can just make an entry in the Wiki for the search plugin. The install process is about two steps. I was hoping they would set it up on the firefox project pages so that the file would download and install automatically. There may be a way we can do that from here tho....Give me a day to fiddle with it. Klingon Mage 09:28, 30 Nov 2005 (PST) *Why can't Linux folks use the files from the same zip file? Aren't they just creating the same text file? -- Austicke 18:24, 1 Dec 2005 (PST) *You know, in truth they probably could. However, I don't currently have a working linux box on which to test this, so I won't tell them they can unless I've proven it. Perhaps someone who uses linux currently will try it out and let us know? In any event, I still think the source file being there on the page is a good thing. Maybe someone will see a way to make it better. One thing I would like to do is make another one that uses the GO button instead of the SEARCH button then you could do it either way. Maybe I will have time to fiddle with that tomorrow. Sadly, the Mycroft project page at Mozilla is currently crashed badly so I can't even get my wikipedia plugin back yet. Sigh. Klingon Mage 21:17, 1 Dec 2005 (PST) *Klingon Mage, did you upload the go plugin to the Firefox web site? -- Austicke 07:46, 7 Dec 2005 (PST) *I have now. Klingon Mage 19:22, 7 Dec 2005 (PST) *Thanks! -- Austicke 19:24, 7 Dec 2005 (PST)